Sins of the Past
by The Pootamis
Summary: Oh, I do blame you Sara. Every single thing that's gone wrong in our lives is your fault.


Intense silence. Tension that could be cut with a knife. Uncomfortable stares being directed all around. Such a scene in which very few at a particular dinner table inside of a small apartment thought they would be witnessing. A small family that many including the occupants at the table thought would never be whole again. Never thought they would be able to have moments like this ever since what has been proclaimed as the incident by all members seated. The incident of a daughter being lost out at sea. A daughter lost with many directing blame at one individual.

But not anymore. Not for a long time now for one. One woman that now knew the truth. The truth about everything. A woman that sits silently taking small bites from her meal sitting directly across from her little sister. The little sister that had been thought of to been lost out at sea. A little sister that not once has met her eye. Has not once spoken a word towards her ever since she arrived here. Arrived here inside of her apartment. An apartment that her father had been to quite a few times over the years during what they would refer to as family matters. Sometimes to help him grieve over the younger woman sitting across from her that was thought to have died in a tragic boating accident. Sometimes to help him grieve over the fact that her mother had left him when the drinking had started. When he had quoted changed and became something else that wasn't the man that she married. Words from her mother. A father that for the first time in years has smiled. A genuine smile. A smile that would often make her smile in her youth from seeing the pure happiness across his face. But the moment she had seen it. The moment she had greeted him at the door it had just made her sick. Made her sick from seeing this smile knowing the true meaning. A meaning that she had gotten used to during her childhood. The favorite had returned. The favorite daughter was once again back home. A daughter that couldn't do no wrong. Such a fact that is sickening. Sickening to see that nothing has changed. Sickening seeing her father breaking his back for his favorite daughter discarding the facts. Discarding what she had done. Discarding what she had done to her. Discarding what she had done to him. Done to the very man that she knew would be brought up in conversation at some point during this dinner. During this surprising meeting of The Lance Family. A man that for so long she hated. Had for so long wished his soul rotted in hell. But a piece of her didn't think this way. A piece of her that would always care for him. A piece of him that had come to life the moment she had seen him for the first time in five years.

Five long years. Five years with nothing but hateful thoughts about him. Thoughts that soon disappeared as she watched him. As she watched him from afar make a fool of himself. Watch as he put on this fake persona fooling everyone. But not her. She saw through it. Saw that he was just putting on an act. This act displaying his former self to the world like he hadn't missed a beat. This wasn't him. This wasn't the Oliver Queen that she knew and boy was she right. It just took him a bit longer to finally crack. To finally break his walls down to her after it had happened. After The Undertaking. That is what everyone started calling it anyways.

An event that pulled on the heart strings of every citizen that calls Starling City their home. An event that resulted in hundreds of lives being lost. Hundreds of civilians to be lost in a blast from an unknown explosive. Including him. Including their best friend. A best friend that they had stood silently watching as his coffin was lowered down with nothing but each other's presence providing comfort to the other. A day that she would never forget. Never forget saying goodbye to their friend before making their way back to her apartment. To holding each other as they stared into a roaring fire before the inevitable happened. He had cracked. His walls had come crumbling down allowing her finally to see what was behind the mask that he had created. A man that she would listen to silently for hours spill his secrets out to her. Secrets that had made her on more than one occasion made her shell shocked as finally some puzzle pieces came together on a year long mystery were coming together.

The Vigilante. A man that she had called her guardian angel. The hero of Starling City. A hero that was here with her all this time. A hero that was always there watching out over her. Was always there to save the day whenever a thug or deranged psychopath had dared to do harm to her or any citizen in Starling City. A moment that truly she couldn't be even prouder of him. Couldn't be even happier if she tried knowing that she was right all along. Oliver Queen has changed. Changed into something far better than the original. A blend of the man that she had seen the good in along with something truly heroic. A man that is absent here and now. Not by choice. Despite a part of herself wanting him here with her this was something that she had to do alone. Something that if the tension that she is feeling now was any indication would have been much worse if she allowed him to be here with her.

Tension that could be felt all around the table. Sara Lance. Her little sister not looking in her direction and instead focusing all her efforts to avoid her eyes looking to her side at their father describing what it is like to live in France. At least that is the story she is trying to convince her parents anyways. But she knew the truth. She knew the truth about everything. Knows where she really has been. Knows what her little sister has really been up to. Something that she is still conflicted about ever since hearing the words escape her boyfriend's mouth. Learning that he truly hadn't been alone on the island. Learning of the horrors he had faced. Learning of how he had gotten each and every one of his scars. Stories that had given her nightmares for weeks. Stories that had made her want to have a drink as he retold her some of his darkest secrets. Stories that once she had heard her little sister's name made her truly conflicted. Conflicted not knowing if she had faced the same out there on that island. Not knowing if she had scars from being out there. Not just physical but mental as well. But a piece of her didn't care regardless. Maybe she was being selfish in not caring. A piece of her thought that maybe just maybe this was karma coming back to bite her little sister. A little sister that already had a bad history when it came to corrupting things. When it came to destroying relationships dating back to her high school days. The very same little sister that she watches now out of the corner of her eye. Watches with a hint of anger in her eyes. Watches her sister put on this act. The very same act that her boyfriend had put on for most of an year. This act that she wanted nothing more than to reveal as a lie but wouldn't for the sake of their parents but that wouldn't stop her from taking a few jabs if need be.

" So Laurel? I've heard that you've gotten back together again with Mr Queen."

Taking a quick glance over towards her mother finding a genuine smile across her face returning the smile with a slight nod Laurel turns her attention back down towards her plate.

" That's right and i couldn't be happier."

Nodding her head in acceptance catching her eldest daughter's eye giving her one last smile slowly Dinah looks back down towards her plate and starts to cut away at her meal completely missing the look of disapproval coming across her ex husband's face.

" Well i'm happy for you. You and Oliver always looked cute together. I take it your boyfriend's new….well let's say attitude adjustment is your doing?"

Feeling her lips curling upward without looking up slowly Laurel nods her head.

" You could say that. I like to think it was always there. He just needed the right woman to open up to."

Smiling over towards her eldest daughter taking a sip from her drink out of the corner of her eye suddenly Dinah sees Quentin lean forward looking towards Laurel with a critical eye.

" Are you sure that's wise with his well…."

Instantly dropping his utensils down on her plate with a clang trying her best to mask her emotions turning her full attention towards her father raising up an eyebrow in question Laurel watches Quentin's eyes widen for a frackin of a second.

" His what? State of mind? His maturity?"

Hearing the silent anger in her tone glancing over towards his ex wife seeing her directing a pointed look his way letting out a sigh Quentin shakes his head.

" I just want what is best for you."

Keeping her gaze locked on his own after a few tense seconds of total silence reaching down Laurel picks up her utensils and returns back down towards her meal.

" Thanks for the concern but it is not needed nor wanted. I know what i'm doing."

" Do you?"

" Quentin!?"

Biting down on the retort that is on the tip of her tongue taking a deep breathe without looking away from her plate slowly Laurel nods her head before she raises her gaze to meet her father's eye.

" Yes dad, I do. I know exactly who Oliver is. The real Oliver Queen. The question you should be really asking yourself is do you know who he is? Do you know what he is like? What he truly is like? I serious doubt you do. I can say with certain i'm the only one in this room that saw through that bullshit of an act that he was putting on while you just went along with the rest of the mindless sheep…."

" Laurel!?"

Shrugging her shoulders glancing up to give her mother a pointed look Laurel nods her head over towards her father.

" What? It's true. Even now he's believing what he wants to believe. He can go ahead for all i care. I know the truth and am not ignoring the facts that are right there for everyone to see."

" Oh really? What pray tell am i ignoring?"

" Well one for the fact that your youngest daughter is a whore…."

" Dinah Laurel Lance!?"

Snapping her gaze over towards her mother finding her narrowing her eyes over towards her with a stern look plastered across her face returning the look just as she sees her mother about to respond suddenly Laurel snaps her gaze to look over towards Sara when she sees her little sister raising up her hand silencing her mother before she has a chance to speak.

" It's true…."

" Sara!?"

Paying a quick glance her father's way finding a stern look being directed her way shaking her head sadly Sara looks back over towards Laurel finding her leaning back in her chair with her arms crossed over her chest giving her a pointed look.

" What she says is true. I've made some questionable decisions in the past that i'm not proud of. I can't change what i've done. All i can ask is to be given another chance."

Staring into her sister's eyes seeing nothing but honesty in her eyes with a hint of a pleading look to drop the subject for the time being taking pity on her letting out a sigh Laurel slightly nods her head. Nods her head and leans back forward to plant her chairs legs firmly back on the ground as her arms come up to rest on top of the kitchen table.

" You're right. The past is in the past and that is where it should stay."

Seeing a relieved look coming across Sara's face as she sees a smile coming across her face slowly Laurel returns the smile while her eyes come to lock with her little sister's own.

"" Comment était la France? La Tour Eiffel était-elle aussi étonnante que tout le monde le fêtait?(How was France? Was the Eiffel Tower as amazing as everyone cracks it out to be?)"

Instantly as she sees Sara's smile drop slightly with even needing to turn to know the looks her parents must being directing her way Laurel's smile widens slightly.

" You didn't understand a word, I just said did you?"

Suddenly for a split second Laurel watches a panicked look come across Sara's face before it quickly is suppressed into a tight smile causing her to nod her head at her little sister while she raises an eyebrow in question in her direction.

" Now why don't you tell us where you've really been? I'm sure it was to die for?"

Snapping her gaze away from his older sister's own to take a look to each of her sides finding no help on the way from either of her parents that just look towards her with questionable eyes turning back to look towards Laurel dropping her gaze to look down towards her lap letting out a sigh silently Sara shakes her head.

" I was…."

" Liar!"

Snapping her head up suddenly Sara's eyes go wide when she stares into a pair of green eyes that stare at her with nothing but anger. With nothing but hatred as they move closer to her from across the table.

" Why don't you tell them about how you payed a visit here in Starling City just last year? What about Central City just earlier this month?"

Unable to keep her eyes from widening as she starts to shake her head instantly Sara thinks better of it when she sees Laurel's glare only intensify. A glare that doesn't falter for even a second as she gets lost in thought. Lost in thought about her older sister. A sister that seems so different. So different then the last time she had seen her. Since the last time she was in Starling City. Since the last time she had watched her sister. A sister that seems more confident now. Seems to be walking with her head held up high. But she would worry about that later. What she wanted to know was how she knew all of this? And as fast as she asks this silent question the answer comes to her causing her eyes to go wide for a brief moment. Surely he hadn't? Surely he didn't tell her? Was it possible? Was it possible he told her everything? A possibility that seems more probable by the second as she thinks more about it. Thinks more about the facts that are being presented to her. The Vigilante. Starling City's hero. The city's white knight has not been seen ever since the night of The Undertaking. Probably due to her older sister's influence. The sudden changes in the city in the form of Oliver Queen truly taking on his role in becoming the active CEO of Queen Consolidated under the watchful eye of a few advisors. Yet another thing she could see being the influence of her older sister but had he told her of their past? Told her of what they had gone through on the island? If she was right and he had told her of his nightly activities then surely he had to of told her about what happened out on Lian Yu? Snapping out of her thoughts glancing around as she finds everyone staring at her waiting for her answer taking a deep breath straightening herself upward nodding her head Sara locks gazes with Laurel.

" I've been moving around. Not staying in one place for too long. I will admit. I didn't understand a word you said. I only spent two weeks in France. I felt there was no need to learn the language if i was just going to leave shortly anyways. For the last few years i've traveled to France,Italy,Switzerland and traveled across most of the west coast but the place that i have spent the most time in has been San Francisco. I have recently been calling San Francisco my home but of late i've decided that it was time to come back home and face my demons here with everyone that i care about."

Feeling her lips curling upward nodding her head in acceptance leaning back grasping her glass rearing back Laurel takes a sip of her drink while her eyes are trained on Sara's own.

" Good for once you're actually telling the truth."

" How do you know all of this?"

Paying a quick glance over towards her father seeing him looking at her with confusion feeling her grin widening slowly Laurel turns her attention back towards Sara.

" I have my resources. You didn't think you were the only one that had pull in this city did you? I surely hope not. From having a boyfriend that is a CEO of a major corporation known throughout the world and my track record known through the city my resources are endless."

Smiling sweetly at her father turning to look towards her little sister with her smile only widening gently Laurel brings her glass back up to her lips.

" But were getting off track here. You asked me about Oliver and how i know what you are seeing coming from him right now is real. Well i'll tell you why. Despite everything. Despite we've been through this year and a half he has always been there for me. Even at times when i wanted nothing more than to rip his head off."

Placing her glass back on the table lacing her fingers together Laurel locks eyes with Quentin seeing that she has his full attention along with everyone else.

" You only judge him for his past. I judge him for the man that he is now and the man that i see? The man that i see is the man that i've always seen in him. I will admit he has his faults. We all do but that doesn't mean i will think any less of him. The night we got back together again we made a promise to each other. No more lies. No more secrets from each other and make no mistake about it, I know everything there is to know about him and i mean everything."

Sending a quick pointed look Sara's way finding her emotions perfectly masked underneath a blank expression shaking her head slowly Laurel turns her full attention back towards Quentin finding him looking down towards his plate before his eyes come back up to meet her own.

" So now answer this. If we share everything with each other good or bad what makes you think that you know him better than i do?"

Watching with amusement her father open his mouth only to close it almost instantly not even bothering to suppress the pleased smile that comes across her face reaching out Laurel grabs a hold of her napkin and wipes her face before she gets up from her seat.

" Now if you will please excuse me. I have a study date with my boyfriend."

Dropping her crumpled up napkin on her plate without any delay turning on her heels slowly Laurel makes her way out of the kitchen heading directly for her apartment's door. A door that she just makes it to before a hand coming down to rest gently on her shoulder causes Laurel to turn and look over her shoulder to find Sara looking at her with a blank look.

" Can we talk?"

Letting out a silent huff nodding her head slightly reaching out Laurel swipes her car keys along with her purse off from a nearby hanger before with a flick of her wrist she exits out of her apartment leaving it open for her little sister. A little sister that follows after her silently closing the apartment door behind herself before she leans her back against the door and looks down towards the floor when she sees her older sister turning to look at her with a stern look. This look that she feels burning a hole through her causing her to sigh and shake her head sadly before her eyes come up to meet her sister's own.

" I know that you blame me for everything that had happened to you and Oliver…."

Unable to contain it instantly Laurel bursts out laughing causing Sara's eyes to go as wide as saucers. Laughing that after a few seconds ceases to exist as a cold glare comes across Laurel's face.

" Oh, I do blame you Sara. Every single thing that's gone wrong in our lives is your fault. You want my forgiveness? You're gonna have to earn it."

Seeing nothing but her little sister's blank emotionless state crumpling shaking her head turning on her heels without waiting for a response Laurel makes her way down the complex's hallway not paying her little sister a second glance.

* * *

" Your not calling me that!?

Coming to a stop just outside of a partially closed door leaning closer until her ear is nearly touching the outside of the door as she hears the sound of a familaur huff suppressing the chuckle that wants to escape her lips from what she expects to see on the other side reaching out silently Laurel pushes open the door. Pushes open the door and turns her attention towards the corner of the room only for her lips to curl up into a smile. A scene that she has seen quite a few times before but nothing like this. Her boyfriend. The one and only Oliver Queen sitting on his bedroom bed surrounded by a few open books looking amused with his trademark grin across his face while his little sister glares over towards him from the foot of his bed with her hands on her hips.

" I am not your secretary!"

Letting out a snort without looking away from his little sister crossing his arms over his chest slowly Oliver raises up an eyebrow at her.

" You're not huh? Then what would you call yourself then?"

" I'm your assistant and not that kind of assistant. If you think i'm going to go get you a coffee whenever you snap your fingers you are sadly mistaken. Hey! Wipe that grin off your face! I'm being serious!"

Feeling his grin only widening bringing his hands up to rest behind the back of his head leaning back gently Oliver rests his back up against the headboard.

" So your official title is Assistant Speedy then?"

Unable to suppress the growl from escaping her lips reaching out Thea snatches a book off from the bed and stalks her way over towards Oliver finding him looking on with amusement.

" Oh i'll give you Assistant Speedy…."

Suddenly hearing a throat being cleared from nearby snapping her head to the side as she sees Laurel leaning up against the open doorway with her arms crossed over her chest looking in the room with a wide smile across her face dropping the book in her hand instantly Thea points her index finger over towards Oliver as a pleading look comes across her face.

" Laurel!? Control your man! He's doing it again!"

Letting out a chuckle leaning off the open doorway silently making her way past Thea to sit down on the side of the bed leaning down gently Laurel pecks Oliver on the lips as she feels his hands coming to wrap around her face tugging her forward before she gently repositions herself to sit down by his side with her head coming down to rest gently on his shoulder.

" What? I like him the way he is thank you very much besides. I think Assistant Speedy really suits you."

Throwing her hands up in frustration mumbling under her breath slowly Thea stalks her way out of the bedroom not paying either a second glance.

" Fine! Class dismissed for today!"

Turning to look towards each other after a couple of seconds instantly they burst out laughing. Laughter that after a couple of seconds comes to an halt when Laurel gently turns Oliver's face towards her and presses her lips to his own.

" That bad huh?"

Letting out a sigh returning her head to his shoulder gently Laurel shakes her head as she reaches down to lace their fingers together.

" You have no idea."

" I'm sorry."

" Don't make me hit you."

Glancing down as he sees her lips curling upward into a grin letting out a chuckle leaning down gently Oliver rests his head on top of her own.

" I have to ask. Did you mention to your father that we moved in together?"

" It didn't cross my mind. If he wants to blame you for anything well now he has me to deal with and i won't take any of his shit."


End file.
